


On The Other Side

by WaitingForArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Online Dating, Writing Prompt, major character death-ish, other universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/pseuds/WaitingForArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on this prompt: Imagine your OTP having a long distance relationship, but neither know they live in alternate universes until they decide to meet for the first time and they aren’t there at each other’s airports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day fic for my Tumblr Valentine, Sarah a.k.a. sirgvvaine!
> 
> I tagged it as major character death, but it's not graphic at all...just hella sad!
> 
> Also, a special thanks to sherlockian-vortex for helping me put this thing together!

**_wizard-in-disguise_ ** _: Hey there! Your profile pic is absolutely stunning! Where was it taken?_

Merlin got up from his chair, letting it spin in a circle behind him. What a stupid introduction. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The guy was never going to respond now.

The computer dinged. Merlin rushed back to his seat.

**quest-bound:** _It’s me at Glastonbury. My name’s Arthur, by the way_ _,_ _nice to meet you!_

**_wizard-in-disguise_ ** _: I’m Merlin…what part of Glastonbury was this taken? I don’t recognize it and I’ve been there dozens of times! I’m a bit of an Arthurian legend nerd. It’s where King Arthur was buried after being thwarted by Mordred._

Merlin stopped typing before he ranted about the entire legend to the poor guy.

**quest-bound:** _Right on the main deck. I’ve only heard a few things about the legend like the Holy Grail and the Sword in the Stone. Is that why your name’s Merlin? And I hope this isn’t too sudden, but I find you very adorable…and attractive._

Merlin satback in his chair, covering his face with shaking hands, “He called me adorable.” Merlin laughed into his palms and leaned forward over the keyboard again, all confusion about Glastonbury was gone.

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _I haven’t blushed from a compliment in a long time._

Arthur blinked at his screen and smiled. He was smitten. After months of weeding through the guys looking for one night stands, Merlin’s modesty was refreshing. His bright blue eyes shone with honesty and excitement. And the way his hair curled behind his ears and at the nape of his neck...he could stare at this boy’s face all day.

**quest-bound:** _And to think I had so many more lines up my sleeve incase that didn’t work. I don’t know what to say now!_

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _Well I have something to say…_

**quest-bound:** _I’m listening_

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _What has eleven digits and can be accessed with one finger?_

**quest-bound:** _You’ve got me, what?_

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _My number_

Arthur stared at the screen for a moment before his laughter filled the room. He tried to respond to Merlin’s joke and his suggestion, but he was nervous. How does one respond to this properly?

Meanwhile, Merlin shot out of his chair, his fingers tangled in his messy, black hair.

“Oh my god Merlin what have you done? You’ve shared one, two, three…eight! You’ve said eight things to him and you’re already asking for his number?!” Merlin sat back down in his chair. He waited and waited and waited and then…

**quest-bound:** _That was the corniest joke ever…but somehow, it worked._

Merlin sighed in relief and gave Arthur his number. Immediately his phone buzzed next to him. An unknown name and number lit up the screen.  After he unlocked it, he read the text message.

_Message Failed._

Merlin frowned.

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _The text failed. Let me try texting you._

**quest-bound:** _…yours failed too._

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _Weird…maybe it’s our connections? Well, at least we have each other’s numbers for now! We can try again this week, if that’s alright with you?_

**quest-bound:** _Definitely. If it’s not too sudden…what if I try calling you?_

Merlin was internally screaming now.

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _I actually wouldn’t have a problem with that. You could try tomorrow after 5pm, maybe? I have an art show to curate tonight._

**quest-bound:** _Sounds perfect. Good luck with your show! Until next time then?_

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _Until next time!_

Merlin logged off the site and jumped out of his chair He danced around the room until he flung himself on the bed.

“I did it! Oh my god…I did it.” He fell to sleep with a smile on his face and his thoughts filled with a blonde hair, blue eyed wonder. Imagining Arthur’s profile picture reminded him of the mysterious location of the picture. Merlin knew Glastonbury like the back of his hand, but for the life of him he couldn’t fathom where on Earth that picture was taken.

 

 

Merlin ran around the building shouting orders and making suggestions. Curating art shows was the highlight of any day. The rush of getting everything together and perfect, the anticipation of guest and artist’s reactions…it was exhilarating!

Tonight he was curating a show for a very well know artist who went by the name Mordred. He has a large series of works he wants Merlin to curate and he gave very specific instructions on how to curate it.

The first set titled “Before’, was to be set in low lighting with only certain paintings highlighted with ceiling lighting. The atmosphere was to be doleful and reminiscent.

The second set titled “Now” was to have lighter, joyful lighting that made the atmosphere light and happy.

Finally, the third set titled “After” was to be dark and depressing.  The lights would shine from the floor onto the paintings, creating that creepy, sinister look and was supposed to make the crowd anxious.

Mordred didn’t give Merlin specifics in terms of what the pictures would depict, he wouldn’t know until this very moment as he walked around the room, ensuring the atmosphere and lighting were correct.

“The light needs to be down just a tad…yeah, like that, perfect. Gwen?”

“Hm?”

“Is this doleful and… _reminiscent_ enough?”

Gwen titled her head to the left, then the right, and then hummed under her breath, “Yes…it’s perfect!”Gwen was a blessing when it came to being his assistant curator. She knew how to calm Merlin’s nerves and obsessiveness in perfection.

“Perfect. Well that’s the last one and we still have half an hour until Mordred arrives and—“

“—And one hour until we open. Merlin, I know this is your biggest client but you need to breathe and stop smiling like that. You’re in one hell of a mood today. What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Merlin put his clipboard on the front desk, leaned his hip against it, and tried his hardest to contain his smile. “Well…you see, remember that site—“

“Oh my god you’re talking to someone! Merlin that’s wonderful! Who is it? Tell me all about him.” She grabbed his by his arm and pulled him out onto the busy streets of London and to the nearest Starbucks which was conveniently located across the street from the venue.

As they ordered their coffee and settled down at a table, Merlin told her everything he knew about Arthur.

“And he even laughs at my jokes. Which is a major plus because my jokes are terrible,” then he thought about his profile picture, “But there is one thing.”

“Oh god Emrys, please don’t analyze this.”

“No no, this is a legit concern. His profile picture shows him at Glastonbury, but I’ve been there so many times and while it looks like it…it also doesn’t look like it, ya know? He told me he took the picture at a certain place but yet, oh I don’t know…”

“Merlin?”

“Hm?”

“You’re over thinking. Maybe he just thought it was taken at a certain place or mixed it up with some place else. Now we best be moving, Mordred will be here soon.”

“Yeah, yeah okay…maybe I’ll ask him tonight when he calls…”

Gwen sputtered in her coffee, “ _When he calls?_ Merlin you’ve only been speaking for, what, a day?”

“An hour.”

She threw her hands up, “ _An hour?!_ My god you move fast.”

Merlin chuckled, “Yeah, but this just feels…right.”

Gwen raised an eyebrow, “Whatever you say.”

Arthur’s phone call was all Merlin could think about for the rest of the night, despite his joy of having Mordred love his curating and that the guests were in awe.

Merlin had just made it through the door when his phone went off. He thumbed it open to answer, only briefly seeing Arthur’s name.

“Hey! Arthur?”

_“He—I—ou?”_

Merlin pulled the phone away from his ear. He couldn’t make out a thing Arthur said above the cracking and popping of the connection.

“Arthur? Arthur I can’t hear you—“

_“—Erlin?”_

“Dammit.” Merlin hovered over the ‘end call’ button before he closed his eyes and hit it.  He rushed over to his computer and taped the space bar to wake it. “Come on, come on.”

The dating site popped up instantly like a wonderful welcome. He logged in and went to his messages, ignoring all the horny men who were contacting him and going straight for Arthur’s.

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _Arthur! I couldn’t understand a word you were saying. We must have bad connection._

He waited, hoping Arthur was home. He almost gave up and picked up his phone to try Arthur back, but then he saw Arthur’s message bubble pop up.

 **quest-bound:** _I couldn’t understand you either! Where are you?_

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _My flat in London. You?_

**quest-bound:** _My house in Winchester. I don’t understand why these phones aren’t cooperating. I can’t imagine talking to you like this forever._

Merlin clasped his hand over his mouth, stifling his gasp. Because quite honestly, he couldn’t either.

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _Well there’s only one way to settle that then isn’t there?_

**quest-bound:** _Are you suggesting what I’m thinking?_

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _It’s only about an hour and a half ride by train._

**quest-bound:** _Not a bad price either._

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _I’ll buy the ticket._

**quest-bound:** _Oh no need._

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _Right, I can offer a place to stay and food to eat._

**quest-bound:** _In your flat?_

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _Of course, where else? There’s plenty of space…If you’re okay with that._

**quest-bound:** _Of course I am…The ticket is purchased. It arrives on Friday at around 11am at Paddington. Is that okay with you?_

Merlin stilled…my god he needed to clean his flat.

**_wizard-in-disguise:_ ** _It’s perfect! We’ll meet under the old, large clocks!_

**quest-bound:** _Perfect. I’ll see you then!_

He was going to be meeting Arthur in three days. _Three days!_ How did this go from text messages not sending to this in under twelve hours? Merlin didn’t know, nor did he care, because this felt good. It felt oh so right.

 

 

“I’m meeting him.”

Gwaine spat his drink, “I’m sorry mate, I don’t think I heard you properly.” He wiped the beer foam from his top lip.

Arthur smiled, “I’m meeting him. Tomorrow.”

“Jesus.” Gwaine rubbed his face and leaned over the table, staring at his pint.

Arthur shifted, tapped his fingers on his glass of Guinness and sighed, “It’s been months Gwaine. I need to get out...meet people. My father’s death it was...hard for me, but this guy, Merlin--”

“-- _Merlin?_ ”

“Don’t start.”

Gwaine threw his hands up in surrender, “Alright, I won’t rag on the name but you don’t think this is too soon?”

“Says the guy who has one night stands with the first bird he meets on Friday nights. Gwaine, this isn’t desperation. Merlin and I, we clicked, instantly, like...like…”

“Like you’re _meant to be_ ,” Gwaine finished for him.

Arthur paused before he answered, “…Yeah.”

Gwaine shook his head slowly, “You’re a lost cause, ya know that?” Arthur shrugged and smirked.

“A hopeless romantic,” Gwaine sighed.

 

 

Merlin bounced on the balls of his feet, his excitement bubbling over. He had spent most of his morning picking out an outfit and getting his hair to lie down (of course, it didn’t.) He felt like a childish school girl, but this feeling was the best. All this pent up energy, butterflies in his stomach, and a smile that he couldn’t get rid of.

He was minutes from meeting Arthur. Any second he would be walking towards him. Merlin contemplated how he would greet him. Should he run into his arms? Should he sit back and smile awkwardly? Did he say ‘hello’ or ‘nice to meet you’? Hand shake or hug? A peck on the cheek?

Merlin jumped up and down a little, shaking his hands, “Okay Merlin, calm down. You got this.”

The clock above his head chimed loudly, making his insides shake. This was it. Arthur should be coming around the corner any moment now. He could probably recognize him from his online picture, but he told Merlinhe’d be wearing a white and brown cap and black jacket. Merlin stood up on his toes to get a better look over the crowd.

Many people passed him. A mother and her three small, and very rowdy, children, an old couple holding hands, a man talking loudly on his phone, a girl with wildly voluminous hair listening to loud music on her headphones, but no one wearing a cap and black jacket.

Minutes passed.

Hours passed.

He waited.

...and waited…

Merlin waited until he got home to let the tears fall.

He sat on the edge of his bed sobbing into his hands. His breaths were short and choppy like waves in a storm, and the tears wouldn’t stop. They dripped down his hands and into his lap. What had he done wrong? Arthur was just as interested to meet him, so why didn’t he come? How could someone do this to another human being? How could they promise something and then completely break that promise?

Was it all a trick? Was he back home laughing with his friends at how stupid Merlin must’ve looked, waiting like an idiot for one man?

He glanced over at the clock and realized he was going to be late for the second installment of Mordred’s collection.

Merlin raced through the glass doors and was immediately greeted by a very annoyed Gwen.

“Where have you been? The show starts in fifteen minutes! The lights aren’t set properly, the caterer brought the wrong food, and...have you been crying?”

Merlin shied away from Gwen’s gaze. “He never showed up.”

“Who--Oh...oh Merlin, I’m sorry honey,” Gwen paused and looked around the room, which was far below Merlin’s normal standard. “But you need to put that off to the side for the moment. We’ll talk after the show, yeah? Drinks’ll be on me.”

Merlin nodded and squared his shoulders, “Alright, let’s get this fixed.”

He pushed the issue to the back of his mind for now, but his heart was definitely not where it was supposed to be.

Tonight was the “Now” show and Merlin was actually having trouble feeling the ambiance. The light, happy mood didn’t exactly fit his ‘ _now’._ He thought that blood red lighting and black backdrops would better fit the now. He walked around to each painting, fixing the lighting and getting reassurance from Gwen that ‘yes Big Ben looks delightful in this lighting’ or ‘this is the widest I’ve ever smiled looking at Tower Bridge.”

By the end of the show Merlin was more depressed than he was when he decided that Arthur wasn’t coming after five hours of waiting.

“I just don’t understand, Gwen. Is it something I did? I mean, I thought we were on the same page. I thought he was ecstatic to meet me. I mean, he bought the train ticket before I even said yes. _What did I do wrong?_ ”

Gwen placed a reassuring hand on Merlin’s forearm and rubbed her thumb along the soft skin by his wrist, “Merlin, honey, it’s not your fault. He’s just a major, class A douchebag.”

“But he’s not...Gwen, he’s not like that at all.”

“You’ve only ever talked to him online, you don’t know what he’s likein real life. For all you know he could be computer generated. Merlin, look at me.” Merlin had been staring at the bubbles floating in his beer glass, letting the image go in and out of focus. His eyes slid up to meet Gwen’s, “It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. There is nothing you did to make him hate you or change his mind because _he_  is the one with the problems. I mean, who the fuck leads a guy on like that and promises him a chance to meet, goes to elaborate lengthsto do so, and thendoesn’t even get to see you standing there waiting for him...unless he has security access which is really questionable. In that case maybe it’s a good thing--”

“Gwen...you’re rambling.”

“Sorry.” She bit her cheek and sighed while Merlin took a long swig from his pint.

“Maybe there is a legitimate reason he didn’t make it. Maybe he missed the train, and he messaged me. I haven’t checked it yet, so it’s possible.”

Realizing that Merlin wasn’t going to let this go until he had closure, Gwen leaned back in her chair and nodded, “If it makes you feel better, go home and check your messages. Because your theories are definitely valid.”

And that’s exactly what Merlin did. He dropped his bag on the floor and kicked his shoes off unceremoniously. He punched the keyboard to wake his computer up, which he didn’t exactly mean to do. He was maybe a little more drunk than he thought. He stroked his keyboard in apology while he waited for his account to log in. He gasped when it finally did.

Arthur had definitely messaged him. Not once. Not twice.

He had messaged Merlin ten times.

 **quest-bound:** Merlin?

 **quest-bound:** Are you there?

 **quest-bound:** Why didn’t you show up?

 **quest-bound:** I--I bought these tickets...to see you. I waited for hours, but you never showed.

 **quest-bound:** Is it me? Did I say something? Was this too rushed?

 **quest-bound:** We can wait if you want? I don’t mind.

 **quest-bound:** Merlin can you please answer me? I’m still here in London if you want to meet?

 **quest-bound:** My god look at me...I sound so desperate. You must think I’m a--a hopeless romantic or something haha

 **quest-bound:** Merlin…

 **quest-bound:** I’m sorry.

Merlin had to wipe the tears from his eyes and calm his shaking before he could even start typing.

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** Arthur I’m here!

 **quest-bound:** Merlin! Merlin thank god...I don’t know what happened today! I waited for you but I don’t know if you were held up or or if you just didn’t show...and I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** No no it’s okay...I was able to make it and I was waiting too.

 **quest-bound:** What?

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** I was there Arthur...I was there waiting for you too...I thought...I thought you were playing a joke on me...I thought you had led me on…

 **quest-bound:** No! I...I would never do that Merlin. We must’ve just missed each other. That happens all the time. But like I said...I’m still here in London so if you want to meet we can. (also I’m really sorry for all those messages...it must’ve looked so desperate)

Merlin smiled for the first time since he left his flat this morning.

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_**  No, not desperate. It shows you care and I like that. I would love to try and meet you somewhere else. What about the show I’m curating? It’s the final installment tomorrow. I think you would like it. It’s photography from around England. Tomorrow is supposed to be the “After”, but I really don’t know how the photographer is going to do that...maybe photoshop or something.

 **quest-bound:** That would be fantastic! Where is it and what time?

Merlin made an embarrassing squealing noise as he typed the address and time. He was biting his bottom lip to keep from yelling with excitement.

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** There’s no possible way we can miss each other this time. The studio is small-ish and I’ll be very noticeable. I’ll be wearing a dark grey suit and my friend and assistant Gwen will most likely be following me around. So if there are a lot of men in dark grey suits, just look for one who is being followed by a girl with bush of curly, dark hair!

 **quest-bound:** Perfect. There’s no way we can miss each other now! I’ll see you tomorrowat 7:30 sharp.

After he logged out, Merlin yelped with joy before falling on top of his sheets and promptly falling asleep, a smile on his face and spirits high.

 

The next morning felt like a completely new life, as if yesterday didn’t happen. Merlin had a lot to do. He tidied up his flat. (Drunk him tended to make a mess). After the flat was spotless, he showered, did his grocery shopping (making sure to buy some of Arthur’s favorite’s like ham, spinach, and lots of milk), and by the time he was done it was time to dress.

It was like the day before all over again, hopefully this time without the heartbreak. His stomach did flip flops, his heart stuttered, and his hands were sweaty.

As he turned the corner to the studio he lost all inhibitions. He leaned against the brick wall of a bank with his hands on his knees, he bent over and took deep breaths. It was _definitely_ happening tonight. There was no way they could miss each other.

He walked through the doors...composed and confident.

“Wait...who are you?” Gwen stood up from her perch on the desk, her pen held accusingly pointed at Merlin. “What have you done with Merlin?”

Merlin laughed, “I was right. He messaged me last night. It was an unfortunate misunderstanding. We simply missed each other. He’s still here in London and he’s coming to the show tonight.”

Gwen’s smile faltered a little, but it came back in full force moments later, “That’s great! Now I can personally punch him in his pretty face for making you cry.”

“Gwen…”

“I’ll take my rings off, I promise.”

Merlin simply shook his head, “Alright, let’s set this up. It’s the final night. It’s gotta be perfect.”

To Merlin’s surprise, this last installment was very easy to curate. Who knew dark and depressing could be his forte? His suspicions of how Mordred would pull these photos off were answered. They had to be photoshopped. The same pictures of Big Ben and Tower Bridge were there, but they were decrepit and falling apart. The sky in many of these photos was grey and gloomy, and while London skies looked like this throughout most of the year, he clearly remembered photos from the previous night’s having sunshine in them. He stopped in his tracks when he got to the final photo.

“Why is this one covered? How am I supposed to set the lighting if--”

“I covered it.”

Merlin spun around. Mordred was standing in the shadows, his eyes piercing at Merlin through the dark. “Why, may I ask? Does it not get lighting?”

“Oh no, it does, but I know exactly how I want it to look.” Mordred bent down, fixing the lighting on the floor. He made a few commands to the lighting managers over the walkie-talkie. He was done in minutes. “There. Now all you have to do is wait. I want to lift the curtain for this one myself. It’s a masterpiece, if I do say so myself.” He puffed out his chest and walked away.

Merlin and Gwen shared glances, “Prima Donna,” Gwen whispered.

 

 

Arthur gazed at himself in the mirror. He could see the nervousness in his eyes, the sweat gleaming on his forehead. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“Arthur Pendragon. You are meeting the guy of your dreams tonight. Smile. _Relax._ ”

 

 

Seven thirty came and went, but Merlin wasn’t worried. Nobody really shows up as soon as the show starts. The crowd wouldn’t be here until at least a quarter past eight.

 

 

Arthur strutted with confidence down the sidewalk. He knew he was turning heads, but his eyes were for one man and one man only.

 

 

Mordred had come out of his usual dark corner and was now standing in front of his covered photo. He clinked his glass with a small spoon and waited for everyone to turn their attention to him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to my final installment of “On The Other Side. Though, none of this would have impacted the society of London had it not been for Merlin Emrys, the curator of this installment."

There was a round of applause for Merlin. He blushed deeply and wished Arthur would hurry.

“And now for the moment we’ve been waiting for. This piece is probably my most brilliant piece. It has a bit of the before, a bit of the present, and depicts the after wonderfully.” He reached out and pulled the gold cord. The red curtain opened with achingly slow anticipation.

 

 

Arthur was about to turn down the road on which the studio was located, but he needed to breath. He had walked so fast and was so excited that he forgot how to breathe properly. He took a few deep breaths and turned the corner.

The smile slipped slowly from his face.

This couldn’t be right.

 

 

Gasps echoed around the room as the curtain was fully pulled back and the light hit the photo perfectly. There were cheers and clapping, but Merlin couldn’t hear any of it. The rushing sound of blood filled his ears and his throat closed around the words he wanted to utter. He was aware that Gwen was next to him, tugging on his sleeves, talking to him, but he couldn’t hear what she was saying. All he could see was the photograph that Mordred was beaming at.

It was Arthur’s profile picture, but without him in the picture.

_The pictures are photoshopped Merlin. There’s no way this is the same place where Arthur took his picture._

But as Merlin looked at it more, he saw the same details. The crumbling pile of stone on top of the hill. The bright, healthy green grass was dead and brown. The sky was a mix of dark greys and blood reds.

He could feel the bile rise to his throat. He ran out of the room and went straight for the front doors. He needed air. He needed space to think.

 

 

Arthur gazed upon the studio, or rather what used to be of the studio. The building was dark and grey. Most of the windows were broken, the door hung sadly from its hinges. The bottom floor of windows were boarded up and trash littered the sidewalk in front of it.

Arthur sank to his knees in front of the studio, his chin to his chest, eyes closed. This couldn’t be happening. He heard creaking and looked up to see the door swing open, hope swelled in his chest, but as the door slammed shut and nothing was left but the howling of the wind, Arthur let his tears fall.

 

 

After everyone left the show and only he and Mordred were left, he cornered him, “Mordred, explain this picture to me. I thought you said this was the first glance _anyone_ would get of it.”

“It is, Merlin. And there’s nothing to explain. It’s a photograph of Glastonbury Tor...in the After. I told you what ‘After” was.”

“Did you photoshop it?”

Mordred glared, “Excuse me? How dare you insult my work.”

Merlin faltered, “But--I’ve seen this photo before.”

“I know,” Mordred whispered, a smirk playing on his lips. “It’s where Arthur took his picture, isn’t it?”

Merlin’s head snapped to the right, his eyes glaring into Mordred’s, “How do you know about Arthur?”

“I don’t think I ever told you about how I got these pictures, have I? How did I possibly get such realistic photos of London in the 1800s? How did I possibly capture this whole other futuristic Universe?”

“Other Universe?"

“It’s called Albion.”

“What is?”

“The Universe where this picture was taken.” He pointed to the picture of the deathly picture of Glastonbury Tor."

“I don’t understand.”

“You will.”

Mordred turned away from Merlin and walked out of the studio. Merlin was not satisfied with the answers he got. He ran after Mordred. He skidded to a halt outside of the studio, but Mordred was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, he never saw or heard from Mordred again after that night. He didn’t even come back for his photos. Merlin had them stored away in the basement. He never wanted to see them again.

 

 

Arthur opened his laptop and began typing…

 **quest-bound:** Merlin what the hell is happening?

He waited thirty minutes until Merlin finally answered.

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** Arthur what year is it?

Arthur hovered over his keyboard. Was this Merlin trying to lighten the mood?

 **quest-bound:** 2015, why?

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** What is Albion?

Was kind of joke was this?

 **quest-bound:** You know what Albion is, Merlin...why are you avoiding what happened tonight?

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** Answer my question

This was not like Merlin...something was wrong…

 **quest-bound:** It’s the planet we live on Merlin. Why are you acting like this?

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** Arthur...I don’t live on Albion...I live on Earth.

Arthur stared at his computer screen. _What was Earth?_

 **quest-bound:** Merlin, is this some kind of sick joke? What the hell is Earth?

Mordred was right. There was a whole other universe called Albion and it’s where Arthur lived.

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** Do you remember the show I was curating? Well one of the pictures looked exactly like your profile picture. The Glastonbury I know is beautiful and lush and green. The skies are bright and blue...your universe, Albion, is a dark and decomposed place, am I right?

Arthur stilled. He was right...he was dead on the mark.

 **quest-bound:** What does this mean?

Merlin sighed as tears rolled down his face.

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** It means we’ll never meet. I’m not even sure how we were able to connect through the internet. It was probably some twist of destiny, but it’s our destiny and we have to accept it.

 **quest-bound:** But...I don’t want to accept it Merlin. This can’t be how it ends.

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** It doesn’t have to! Arthur we can still talk to each other and communicate!

 **quest-bound:** Okay, let’s say we do that. Who is going to be there when you’re sad? Who is going to hold you and tell you it’ll be alright when you’re dying?

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** As long as you promise to do so, I will communicate with you through this damn website until my last breath. Do you promise to do the same?

 **quest-bound:** I promise.

 

That’s exactly what they did. They grew old together, communicating through the internet. The only pictures they ever saw of each other were their profile pictures. The only touch they felt was imagined.

Merlin was the first to pass away and like he promised, he typed until he took his last breath.

The last thing he ever said to Arthur was:

 ** _wizard-in-disguise:_** I love you, Arthur Pendragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting was weird. I wasn't sure how to put this into format! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
